donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald's Vacation
Donald's Vacation is a Donald Duck short released 9 August 1940. Summary Donald Duck is canoeing while playing a guitar. His feet and legs are sticking out the bottom, so when he reaches the shallows he simply walks over the rocks. He happens under a small waterfall. He coughs and shakes off water, and gets a fish in his instrument, but he quickly calms down. However, just as he resumes playing, he goes over a waterfall and falls to the bottom. After an angry outburst, he emerges from the water with the canoe on his back like a turtle shell. Arriving at his campsite, he pulls a lever which ejects all the supplies he brought along. He then converts the canoe into a tent and puts up a sign that reads Camp Peaceful. He tries to set up a folding chair with an umbrella, but has trouble unfolding it. Eventually, the umbrella sticks up inside his shirt and catapults him into the lake and a patch of cattails. He emerges with grass on his head like an Indian warrior's dress and stalks back to the campsite underwater. As he continues to struggle with the chair, a group of chipmunks come to investigate the noise. Donald finally gets the chair set and settles down for a nap. The chipmunks use this opportunity to steal his food and begin carrying it away. Donald doesn't notice them until two of them carrying a pineapple walk below his bottom, poking it with the pineapple's leaves. Donald squawks and gets trapped in the chair again. When he sees the chipmunks taking his food, he gets angry. After getting hit in the face with a banana, he chases the chipmunks, using the chair as legs for running. During the chase, Donald's umbrella closes on him, giving the chipmunks time to escape, but they wake up a sleeping grizzly bear which proceeds to eat the rest of Donald's food. An incensed Donald finally breaks free only to discover what appears to be the chipmunks eating his food. He smashes all the food away and is left clinging to the snout of the bear. After seeing that the "chipmunk's mouth is too big," he realizes that's it's a bear and runs away. The bear chases Donald across a log, where Donald thinks he's safe but ends up standing on top of the bear. The bear swipes at him and chases him to a tree. Donald climbs up the tree but the bear claws down the bark. Donald slides down the now-slippery trunk to the bottom. The bear rips away Donald's part of the tree with its paw and Donald (who thinks he is still with the rest of the tree) tries to climb up again but realizes it's only thin air and falls down, almost into the bear's mouth. He escapes just in time and the bear chases him until it trips. Donald quickly breaks camp, gets into his canoe, and rows away as fast as he can. Category:Shorts Category:Ducklopedia